


The Saints go marching in

by Stuart James (Stoob)



Category: Saints Row 4 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Humour, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoob/pseuds/Stuart%20James
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random short.  Not sure I've much to give on this franchise, but I liked the little scene in Chapt 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saints go marching in

“I can 'ear ze radio? 'Ow can I 'ear ze radio?” the Boss asks.

“ _Oh you know. Virtual world, data pumped straight into the brain, blah-de-blah-de-blah.”_

“Kinzie? I think zat was ze most concise explanation you 'ave ever given!”

“ _Gee! Thanks, Boss.”_

“Anyway, let us see what I can do in zis virtual world, no?”

“ _Sure thing, Boss. I'll just enjoy the show.”_

“Uuh, you want ze show, eh?”

This radio that feels like it's coming from all around, pumps deep and dirty techno at her. She sprints and within moments has to wince a little at the force of the air smashing into her face as she runs at super human speed. The music reaches its breakdown, she knows it's only a matter of time now until the drop. She needs to time this right. An approaching building, ten or so storeys high, still a few hundred metres away but rapidly approaching, an ideal launching pad. The breakdown in the music is winding itself up, the drop rapidly approaching. She leaps at the building, hitting it hard then running up the side, nearly there, still time. The sky is clear and blue and becoming bigger as she reaches the top and launches herself high into the air to glide hundreds of metres above the city's streets. The punch of the drop is her earned climax, a squelching and squawking electronic dissonance as she soars.

“Better than ze sex.”

“ _Really?”_

“Well it is less painful than ze sex with you, Kinzie.”


End file.
